Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ UKxSєychєllєs
by Anniih
Summary: Son signos de permanencia, firmeza y devoción, a pesar de producirse fuertes peleas en ocasiones. "¡Bastardo cejón!" "¡Niñita estúpida!"


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no ser mío.

**Advertencia:** Palabritas un poco…sucias, no mucho. Lemon. Por eso lo deje en rating "T". Si no les gusta esta pareja, por favor no comentar o iré a tu casa por la noche y no precisamente a jugar a las cartitas.

**Pareja:** InglaterraxSeychelles.

**Datos:**Inglaterra es Tauro (23 de Abril, Día de San Jorge) y Seychelles es Leo (29 de Julio).

Si no se dan cuenta aún, Soy Anni o "Anni x3" con nueva cuenta.

* * *

**『****º…Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ UKxSєychєllєs…º****』**

**·**

**·**

**..Sєgύη sυs Sιgησs...**

**[·~·Leo·~·]**

Huye de las personas egoístas y mal pensadas y no le gusta la rutina o la seguridad.

"_Eres un vulgar." ―le reconoce la morena recostada en el sofá._

"_No me importa." ―contesta tomando una taza té._

"_Me aburro" ―menciona buscando la entretención en el techo―. "Sácame a pasear, odio estar encerrada."_

"_Sal entonces."_

_Seychelles se sienta mirando al británico quien sigue calmado tomando su té sentando en la mesa de la sala._

"_Cuando estaba con Francis me sacaba a pasear."_

"_No me nombres a ese idiota."_

"_Solo digo la verdad. Eres aburrido Arthur"―insulta otra vez. Se levanta y camina a la puerta. El mayor llama su atención exigiendo a donde va―. "A pasear sola."_

_Inglaterra se pone de pie, toma su chaqueta que descansa en la silla y va donde la chica._

"_Voy contigo." ―abre la puerta._

"_Qu'est-ce?" ―se desconcierta― "No necesito de tu compañía, cejón."_

"_No voy a dejar que vayas sola por ahí. Es deber de un caballero no dejar a una dama a merced de cualquier idiota pervertido."_

"_No quiero de tu compañía y menos que me estés cuidando."_

"_¿No querías salir? Eso vamos hacer." ―finaliza tomando la mano de la joven, saliendo de la casa sin importar un reclamo, que por suerte cerró la boca con un leve sonrojo._

**X**

En general son buenas, idealistas e inteligentes.

_El inglés le había pedido preparar el té mientras yace en su estudio de papeleos con más papeleos. La morena al principio hizo un chasqueo de dientes, pues no era su sirvienta. Pero igual le prepara la bebida._

_El agua hervida. La bolsita de té. El azúcar. Los mezcla en la taza de porcelana y la revuelve con la cuchara. _

_¿Podría darle otra cosa más? Tal vez tiene hambre. No será malo colocarme unas galletas en la bandeja debajo de la taza de té. Y no es porque le interese ese bastardo cejudo._

_Entra al cuarto donde yace el país británico. Se acerca y le entrega el pedido._

"_¿Galletas? Solo te pide una taza, Sel." ―no quiso ofender, pero le parece extraño._

"_Em…bueno…pensé que tenías hambre__"__ ―contesta algo tímida e incómoda, y decide que es mejor dejarlo solo―. "Mejor me voy." ―se encamina hacia la salida._

"_Sel" ―Arthur la llama y ella voltea. Levanta la taza con sutilidad y le sonríe―. "Thanks."_

_La joven se sonroja y se va._

**X**

Sus defectos pueden ser tan amplios como sus virtudes y una Leo excesivamente negativa puede ser una persona arrogante, orgullosa y con muy mal genio.

"_¡Me independizo de ti, bastardo cejón!" __―Seychelles le apunta con el dedo, frunciendo el ceño y con la voz orgullosa de su cometido. Al fin será libre. Libre._

"_What?" ―se pregunta y se hace el sordo― "Claro, tu independizarte de mí."_

_La isleña sonríe de lado bajando la mano. ―"Oui. Eso haré. Me voy a independizar, ya tengo todo listo. Al fin dejaré de ver tus asquerosas cejas."_

_Arthur frunce el entrecejo. Ella le pertenece, no dejará que se fuera así como así. Era suya, él tiene y seguirá teniendo poder sobre ella._

_La toma de los brazos de un modo brusco acercándola a su rostro._

"_Tú me perteneces. No te vas a independizar."_

"_¡Suéltame bastardo! ¡Yo no te pertenezco, no le pertenezco a nadie!" ―mueve su cuerpo contra la presión del inglés, pero no la suelta. Clava sus orbes verdes en los de ella, diciendo claramente que no se irá tan fácil. Seychelles comienza a gritar una gran cantidad de insultos e improperios como en inglés y en francés._

_Continúan forcejeando entre mutuas contestaciones hasta lograr que la morena le regale sin cariño una cachetada. _

"_No te pertenezco, Arthur. Me pertenezco solo a mí."_

**X**

En sus relaciones personales es abierta, confiada y sincera. Dice lo que piensa, pero siempre es amable.

"_¡Cejón estúpido!"_

"_¡¿Puedes dejar de decirme eso alguna vez en la vida?_

"_¡Non!"_

"_¡Deja de hablar en francés!"_

"_¡Non!"_

_Está harto de que ande insultándolo a cada cinco minutos. Chiquilla malcriada._

"_Solo digo lo que pienso. No me gustas." __―dice cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y sonríe._

"_¿Lo que piensas?" ―la pregunta de Arthur suena en tener una idea. Seychelles da un paso atrás, conoce esa sonrisa arrogante y depravada del mayor, pero no logra escapar mucho al sujetada de los brazos y besada a la fuerza aunque reclamara._

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza sin querer gustar los labios del país. Y para su mala suerte, esos labios eran demasiados, excesivamente expertos y…demonios, le gustan. _

_Bruco, suave, y al final termina de una manera tierna._

"_¿Qué piensas ahora?"_

"_No-no…nada mal…" _

_Arthur no quiere esa respuesta, necesita una mejor o por le menos mejor que esa. Entonces la vuelve a besar y se separa._

"_¿Y ahora? ¿Qué piensas?"_

"…_demasiado bien."_

**X**

Son mentalmente muy ágiles y tiene una muy buena intuición sobre la mayoría de las cosas.

"_¿Cuál?" __―pregunta Arthur. La pareja yace mirando el local lleno de máquinas de juegos parecidas a los famosos casinos creados por Alfred. Y se pregunta qué mierda hace en este lugar con la isleña._

"_Ese"__ ―señala ella―. "La de la derecha."_

"_¿Segura?" ―no cree mucho._

"_Oui. Usemos esa máquina, confía en mí" ―sonríe y guiña un ojo―. "Apuesto que ganaremos."_

_El rubio acepta ir a la maquina señalada junto con la chica. Comienza a jugar y solo a la primera…_

"_No puedo créelo."_

"_¡Sí! ¡Mi intuición no fallo! ¡Mira cuantas monedas!" _

_Así es, salieron muchas, muchas monedas de la máquina. Seychelles salta de la alegría recogiendo el dinero, pesando en debe gastarlo._

_Arthur, sigue mirando como esas monedas no paras de salir. Y piensa que sería bueno hacerle un poco más de caso a la morena._

**X**

Uno de las cosas negativas acerca de ellas, es su incapacidad de trabajar constantemente por un espacio de tiempo largo.

_Limpia esto, limpia lo otro, aquello también… ¡Está harta! ¡¿Qué se cree ese cejudo? ¡No es su sirvienta!_

"_Estoy cansada." ―murmura pasando por última vez el plumero sobre el mueble._

"_Sel, ¿podrías ayudarme en instalar un televisor que compré?" ―Arthur pide amablemente cerca de la entrada del cuarto._

"_¡No!" ―grita cansada de seguir como sirvienta. El mayor de desconcierta― "¡¿Crees que soy, eh? ―se le acerca a encararlo― "¡¿Tu sirvienta? ¡Pues, no lo soy!"_

"_¿Qué te pasa? Solo te pido que me ayudes con unos cuantos cables." ―completamente calmado._

"_¡Estoy cansada de limpiar, de asear, de todo! ¡También tengo una vida!"_

"_Cálmate. Si estás cansada, tomate un tiempo. Descansa si quieres, yo me ocuparé de lo otro, ¿okey?"_

"_Oui."_

_Arthur hace caso omiso a ese idioma. Hace un gran esfuerzo en perder la calma y decirle que hable en inglés en vez de francés. Bueno, pero esa da igual. Desaparece yendo a la sala a instalar el televisor._

_Seychelles le sigue el paso asomándose con curiosidad y él va bien con los cables, al parecer no. Entonces decide ayudarle, solo por esta vez. Después tendrá su tarde libre._

**X**

Atrae a los hombres pero no les permitirá acercarse demasiado a ella.

"_¡Suéltame Francis!"_

"_No te reúses mon petit. Tú comenzaste."_

"_Solo fue un abrazo…"__ ―contesta empujando con las manos el cuerpo de francés sobre el suyo, de pies._

"_Un tierno abrazo. Ahora ven con tito Francis."_

"_Enserio Francis, suéltame." ―repite otra vez, pero el rubio no hace caso intentando una vez más atraerla. Bastaron dos segundos para ver a Francia golpeado y pisoteado. _

_Bien, le tiene cariño al francés, pero no para que este se propase las veces que él quiera._

_Se aleja de él yendo a un lugar más tranquilo, el mar. Estando concentrada, a su lado se sienta el inglés. La mira con una sonrisa de lado, le coge la mano y se inclina con la intención de besarla. La chica se aleja de él a una velocidad acelerada. Perfecto, si no es Francis, es Arthur._

"_Aléjate." _

"_¿Por qué esa actitud?" ―pregunta sin estar sorprendido._

"_Porque tuve suficiente con que Francis intentara propasarse conmigo, y ahora vienes tú. ¿Qué demonios tengo? No soy una figura de modelo."_

"_You're beautiful" ―Arthur responde posando los orbes en el mar. La morena solo actúa a sonrojarse―. "Lo eres Sel. Comprendo porque al wine bastard le atrajiste desde el primer momento, aunque eras una niña. Y al crecer, me atrajiste a mí. Eres como el mar Seychelles. Tranquila, pero tiene sus sorpresas."_

_Lo escuchó atenta. ¿Por esos los atrae? No sabe si darle la razón o no, no obstante sabe que su rostro esta tibio. No le queda otra que levantarse diciendo que tiene cosas que hacer._

_Inglaterra la ve marcharse y sonríe. _

**X**

Su conquista requiere tiempo, más o menos como concertar una cita con la 'Reina de Inglaterra', salvo que tengas suficiente dinero para comprarle Rolex de oro y desayuno con diamantes, adularla con cumplidos y siempre de manera respetuosa.

_Y vaya tiempo que le costó hacerla… ¿sumisa? Ni eso ha logrado en su totalidad, pero vale la pena a que aceptara una cita. Esta vez sería un total caballero aunque le grite. Será un caballero en apariencia y en actitud. Oh, claro, también en su loción. Ninguna femenina se resiste a su aroma. _

_Hoy la tratará como la 'Reina de Inglaterra', pero su Reina es mucho mejor que ella._

_Arthur la espera en la entrada de la casa hasta verla salir. Le dice un poético cumplido y sonríe por su cometido. No recibe ningún insulto, solo una sonrisa pequeña. Le ofrece el brazo y la compra con las estrellas de la noche. Abre la puerta del copiloto y ella entra. Luego él se va a su asiento emprendiendo el viaje. No dice mucho dentro el auto, hay que mantener la vista en el volante. _

_Llegan a un restaurante que el británico reservó solo para ellos. Solos. Solos acompañados de los músicos. Una dulce melodía de violín y piano. Realmente elegante. Seychelles no se sorprende mucho, era normal que Arthur fuera tan…caballero y atento._

_Después de cenar, el país la invita a dar unos cuantos pasos de baile. Ella no sabe sobre…digamos…esa danza parecida al de los novios. _

"_No sé bailar esta clase de música." ―menciona, y se levanta al ver la mano del joven frente a sus oscuros orbes. Ella acepta de todas maneras, ya que él le va a enseñar._

_Una mano en la cintura. La otra entrelazada en la de ella._

"_No mires hacia abajo. Yo me muevo y tú me sigues." ―da instrucciones. _

**X**

Intentar ligar con ellas, es como "Misión Imposible" si eres capaz de ofrecerle dos orgasmos estará satisfecha.

_¿Misión Imposible? ¡JA! ¡Claro! Seguro. No hay misión imposible para el gran Imperio Británico, sobre todo cuando en este preciso momento le hace el amor en el cuarto de la casa de Kiku. ¿Qué mierda hacen ahí? Simplemente el japonés, o mejor dicho: Alfred invitó a la mayoría de las naciones para festejar porque se le ocurrió, está de ánimos, hasta invitó a Iván. ¿Y cómo llegan al cuarto? Sencilla respuesta también. Arthur se le pasó un poquito la mano con el alcohol, primero discutió con Alfred sin saber por qué, luego con Francis, con todo el mundo realmente. La isleña se había enojado prefiriendo ir a un cuarto, sola. _

_Y no faltó que Inglaterra la siguiera y le bajaron las ganas en hacerlo sin importar los arrebatos de la chica._

_Le pidió que se tapara la boca para que nadie oyera. _

_El primero logro de orgasmo, fue lamerle su intimidad femenina._

_El segundo orgasmo aun no llega. _

_Le tiene la boca atrapada en su mano ahogándole los gemidos y jadeos de la morena mientras se sujeta en la pared con el cuerpo inclinado hacia abajo, no demasiado, pero para dar una posición de levantamiento trasero para las embestidas del mayor._

_Arthur también ahoga los gemidos mordiéndose el labio. La idea es no ser percibidos ni delatados. Por suerte cerró la puerta._

_Sigue entrando y saliendo buscando en acabar sosteniéndole la cintura con la mano libre. Su otra mano la siente húmeda de saliva proveniente de ella. Es tan excitante._

_Y acaba dentro. Le deja libre la boca. _

_Seychelles da una larga exhalación e inhalación de cansancio. Es el segundo orgasmo. _

_¿Cuál misión imposible?_

**X**

Con ella no necesitarás apagar la luz, le encanta que la admires su cuerpo de leona y hagas comentarios de lo buena que está.

_Es de día. Recién comienza el medio día donde ambos disfrutan de las aguas de las islas. Terminan. Entran al cuarto con sus cuerpos mojados de agua salada, cada uno por su lado buscando sus prendas. _

_E Inglaterra queda mirando la figura de la menor, quien yace dándole la espalda. Nunca se fijó bien en esos glúteos. _

_Eso fue hace unos momentos atrás. _

_La tiene bajo su cuerpo sin hacerle daño, sin caer sobre ella. _

_El sudor se mezcla al estar empapados del mar, mientras entra y sale a cada momento observando el rostro sonrojado de su amante y compañera, sosteniendo y empuñando el agarre de las sabanas._

_El vaivén es sincronizado. Seychelles moviendo la pelvis, sintiendo el miembro duro en su intimidad caliente y húmeda. _

_Arthur se inclina a su oído pronunciando…palabras que logran hacerla sonrojar de vergüenza, una vergüenza extrema. ¡Es demasiado vulgar! ¡Bastado cejudo!_

"_¿Por qué te sonrojas…?" __―el británico pregunta sin detenerse._

"_Cá-cállate…"_

"_Pero si…tienes un cuerpo increíble…mira cómo te mueves…my lady."_

"_Bastard…mnhmm"_

"_Eso…gime más." __―nuevamente se acerca al oído y susurra palabras bastante comprometedoras. No son lindas para una dama, en verdad no lo son. ¿Dónde mierda anda ese caballero que le hace latir el corazón? ¡¿Dónde?_

"_Shut up, shut, up!" ―no resiste más ante esos comentario con los pómulos rojos. _

"_¿No te gusta que te diga eso?" ―se detiene mirándola― "Que extraño. Hoy en el diario de la mañana leí tu horóscopo, dice que te gustan ese tipos de cosas…leoncita."_

"_Tais-toi!" ―lo vuelve a callar, pero esta vez en francés._

_Arthur sigue mirándola hasta reír bajo. Aumenta el volumen al punto de risa de maniático sexual. La morena pestañea desentendida. Posteriormente, Arthur se inclina a besarla y a continuar._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[·~·Tauro~·]**

Es de carácter inflexible, generalmente orgulloso y también cabal.

"_Cámbiate esa ropa."_

"_¿Pero por qué? Si me veo bien. La quiero llevar."_

"_Ese vestido es muy corto."_

"_Llega casi a las rodillas."_

"_Casi. Precisamente por eso. No quiero que nadie te vea así…tan…tan…"_

"_¿Tan qué__? Come on, Arthur, cómprame este vestido."_

"_Elige otro."_

"_Pero…"_

"_Es mi última palabra."_

"_¿Me veo fea y mal?"_

"_¿Eh?" __―mira a la isleña girar frente al espejo. El vestido se eleva con sutilidad mostrando parte de los muslos que no es demasiado. Claro que no se ve fea, se ve hermosa, y ese el medio de Arthur, que cualquiera la vea y le haga algo― "No…no te ves mal."_

"_¿Me lo compras?"_

"_Okey. Pero ese vestido lo vas a usar en mi presencia." ―después de todo, no hay mucho cambio de actitud._

"_Okey…" ―que más da. Lo bueno que se lo compró._

**X**

Les gustan las cosas bellas y suelen ser aficionados al arte y la música.

"_¿Qué pasa con ese sonido?"_

"_Te dije mil veces que no sé tocar guitarra." __―se molesta por hacerle oídos sordos sosteniendo una guitarra eléctrica. _

_Inglaterra siente que se cansará por los malos sonidos de la chica. Por suerte anda de buenos ánimos para enseñarle. _

"_Entonces te enseño."_

"_¿Para qué? Si no me gusta. Y esto no es música, son solo tarros."_

"_El punk no es tarro." ―se enfada._

"_Me da igual" ―dice dejando la guitarra en el suelo―. "Me voy."_

"_Te haré un lindo bordado o un nuevo vestido si te enseño."_

"_¿Qué caso tendría en aprender?"_

"_Acompañarme en la música."_

"_Ash. Yo pensaba que te gustaban las cosas bellas y el arte."_

"_La música es arte…y realmente me gustan las cosas bellas."_

"_¿Así? Que raro, no veo nada bello."_

"_You."_

**X**

Respeta sus creencias religiosas si las tuviera y te hicieras partícipe de ellas. (?)

"_¡No son amigos imaginarios!"_

"_¡Le hablas a la nada!"_

"_¡No le hablo a la nada, niñita estúpida! ¡Son de verdad, son hadas y unicornios!"_

"_¡¿Cómo me llamaste? ¡Bastardo cejón con cara de ratón!"_

"_¡No me importa lo que opines! ¡Mis hadas existen y están aquí muy enojadas contigo!"_

"_¡Deja de imaginarte cosas! ¡Le prestas más atención a ellas que a mí!"_

"… _¿Estás celosa?"_

"_¡¿Claro que…?... ¡No-no, no estoy celosa!"_

"_Lo estás. Pero si quieres, algún día te llevaré a dar un paseo en mi unicornio."_

"…_tus unicornios no existen…"_

**X**

Si pierden los nervios son capaces de tener un genio tan furioso que es mejor estar lejos de su camino.

_Arthur trae consigo a la isleña, no quiere dejarla sola en casa. Entran a la sala de reunión y no pasan no dos segundos para que el bastardo del vino llegue y la abrace._

"_Si me das un beso, dejaré que juegues con el monstruo de mi entrepiernas." __―ofrece con descaro. Siente un golpe en la cabeza proveniente de su archirrival celoso._

_Se enfada otra vez cuando Gilbert coquetea con SU Seychelles. Se acerca y lo aleja. Le pide a la chica que se quede afuera por su seguridad. Ella obedece. Al salir se topa con los hermanos italianos que comienzan a darles cumplidos como buenos italianos._

_Arthur se llena de celos. Alfred se acerca diciéndole que se calme._

_Lo peor, aparece Iván._

…_Llegan todos a coquetearle. _

_Seychelles pide ayuda entre la multitud._

_Inglaterra explota. Se adentra entre ellos golpeando a cualquiera que sea, hasta Prusia golpea, hasta Polonia… ¿Polonia? ¿Qué hace él ahí? Al parecer observa que no es tan fashion. Y toma a la chica como un saco de costal._

"_¡Bájame Arthur!"_

"_¡Suficiente, nos vamos a casa! ¡Te dije que no te pusieras ese vestido!"_

"_¡Pero si tú me lo compraste cejón!"_

_Arthur está enfurecido._

_Caminando por el pasillo sin bajar a la morena, aparece Ludwig dándole un saludo._

"_¡Largo de aquí! ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla! ¡Es mía!" ―grita el inglés fuera de sus estribos. _

_Alemania se asusta y no entiende esa reacción y menos… ¿Por qué lleva a Seychelles como si fuese un saco de papas?_

**X**

Les encantan los placeres de la vida, el lujo y la buena comida y bebida. De hecho, deben esforzarse para no dejarse llevar por la tentación de satisfacer en exceso estos gustos.

_Y para la mala suerte de Sel, tiene que pasar ver a un británico con cejas gruesas enfermo de borracho. No se lo llevará a casa, no será su guía. Que se quede votado en el local._

_Supuestamente, la invitación era pasar un tiempo juntos, celebrar aunque ella no tomara. Disfrutar del 'ambiente'._

_No da más y se pone de pie. La mano de Arthur la detiene._

"_¿A…adónde vas…mocosa?" __―pregunta apenas._

"_A casa. No pienso quedarme contigo…borracho, alcohólico." _

"_No vas a ninguna parte." ―dice autoritario tomándola de la mano haciendo que caiga en sobre sus piernas. La morena patalea para que la deje ir, pero Arthur no la deja espetándola con la verde mirada. Luego toma una botella de cerveza dando varios sorbos como necesitado en eliminar la sed. Deja la botella. Coloca su mano en la pierna de la chica y…sonríe feliz coloreando las mejillas, abrazándola como un infantil._

_Ella pestañea por esa expresión tan tierna, y se deja abrazar. _

_Pensándolo bien…Arthur se ve mucho más lindo ebrio que sobrio._

_Le acaricia la cabellera rubia, dando el permiso a que el mayor se acurruque más._

**X**

Triunfan en la educación, las artes y la cocina. (?)

"_Las damas cruzan las piernas." __―dice llevando una bandeja donde la isleña quien se encuentra sentada en el sillón._

"_Tengo las piernas cruzadas."_

_Luego Inglaterra se sienta a su lado entregándole unos scones._

"_Un día deberíamos ir al museo, hay muchas cosas interesantes." ―entreabrió la boca para morder su scone, pero no alcanza al oír a la chica toser con desesperación. Se preocupa y la ve._

"_¿Qué es esto? Sabe horrible." ―tira el panecillo al suelo._

"_¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Lo hice con mucho esfuerzo! ¡No tienes un buen paladar!"_

"_Esa cosa no es comestible."_

"_Tch. No sabes apreciar mi cocina."_

"_La comida de Francis sabe mucho mejor."_

"_No me compares con ese, y deja de nombrarlo de una puta vez."_

"_Non."_

"_No me hables en francés"._

"_Non." ―ella ríe bajo. Arthur le desvía el rostro muy molesto. Ríe otra vez por ese enojo sin razón aparente. Se acerca y le besa la mejilla._

_Inglaterra se sonroja._

**X**

Son románticos, cariñosos, pero de una manera práctica, sin rodeos, en este sentido son parejas fieles y considerados.

_Estar en cama es lo peor. Siente que se va a morir en cualquier momento. _

"_Me…siento mal…tengo…sed~." __―murmura creyendo estar sola. No es así. Arthur la mira obedeciendo en ir a buscar un vaso de jugo. Al regresar se lo entrega ayudándola a sentarse._

"_No hagas esfuerzo"__―le dice mientras la observa―. "Vuelve a recuestarte." ―le quita el vaso dejándolo en el suelo. Luego la ayuda a recostarse. _

"_Qué…quédate."__―le toma la mano._

"_No exageres, solo es un resfriado" ―dijo divertido. La isleña intenta fruncir el ceño por burlarse de su enfermedad―. "Me quedaré contigo hasta que llegue el médico" ―la vuelve a mirar. Le acaricia la frente para despejarla de unos cuantos cabellos oscuros. Ojala fuera así de tranquila, sin gritos llenos de insultos―, "my lady"__―y le besa la frente―. "Duerme preciosa."_

**X**

Tienen bastante amor propio y tienden a ser posesivos pero si su pareja intenta hacer las paces y comprenderles, hacen un esfuerzo para olvidar su enfado.

_Inglaterra está más que enojado ¡furioso! Así se encuentra. Frunciendo el entrecejo hasta más no poder fulminando a la menor mientras ella surca los labios forzados._

"_I'm…sorry. Tú te moviste."_

"_¿Yo? Te dije que lo hicieras con cuidado… ¡Mira como me dejaste!"_

"_Lo puedes arreglar."_

"_¿Arreglar? ¡Tengo que esperar meses o años para que me vuelva a crecer! ¡No sabes usarla!"_

"_Pero si te dije que no soy buena en esto. Con suerte puedo conmigo."_

"_Niñita del demo… Argh, bloody hell. Vas a tener que pagarme…y con dinero."_

"_¡¿Eh? ¡Estás loco! ¡Eres un exagerado! ¡Te pedí disculpas!"_

"_Tch. Ya dije. Ahora todos me van a molestar…por tenerlo corto."_

_Seychelles no tiene otra opción que ir a buscarle una solución al problema causado por sus propias manos._

_Arthur siente algo sobre su cabeza._

"_Con eso podrás ocultar el mal corte de cabello que te hice."_

"…_no sé si debo agradecértelo, pero de algo ayudara. De todos modos, gracias."_

**X**

**·**

**·**

**...Cσmραтιbιlιdαd...**

Hay una atracción natural inmediata y evidente entre ambos; un magnetismo natural, con mucha pasión entre ambos signos.

_La atracción fue inmediata, por eso se la 'quitó' a Francis, pero ya no lo aceptó tan fácilmente. Soportó muchos insultos a su persona, una que otras veces le respondió de la misma forma para que vea quien manda._

_En ella no fue atracción inmediata hasta pasar varios años para aceptarlo (aunque nunca lo hizo del todo). _

_Él la esperó más porque era virgen, no quería rápido, quería demostrar cuan equivocada estaba ella al tratarlo de pirata cejudo mal oliente. Demostrar que era un caballero con buenos modales que envidian a muchos._

_Y…esos años pasaron logrando hacerla suya. _

_Lento y cuidadoso, para luego ir y terminar en movimientos de pasión diciendo un montón de incoherencias entre ambos._

_Desde entonces la atracción es inmediata. _

**X**

Esta combinación zodiacal mostrará, muy probablemente, signos de permanencia, firmeza y devoción, a pesar de producirse fuertes peleas en ocasiones.

_Arthur va de la mano de Sel, caminando muy felices, siendo la pareja perfecta, hasta que todo se va a la mierda por unos piropos obscenos hacia la menor. El país del viejo continente reacciona enfurecido._

"_¡Dejen de decir eso malditos mal nacidos! ¡Ella viene conmigo!"_

"_Arthur, detente." ―le toma del brazo toda sonrojada._

"_¡Motherfucking! ¡Aprendan a tratar a una dama, malditos estúpidos!"_

"_¡Arthur, please!" ―no quiere que siga dejándola en vergüenza más de lo que ya está. Le jala y se lo lleva lo más alejado._

"_Tú…tienes todo el pecho descubierto." ―el inglés exagera colocándole una bufanda de quien sabe de dónde la sacó. Ni siquiera muestra, ¡no muestra nada!_

"_Agradezco de haberme defendido de todos esos tipos… ¡Pero no exageres!" ―se quita la bufanda._

"_Bien…entonces cúbrete un poco…" ―está nervioso mientras busca maneras en la camisa de la chica en taparle en escote que ni existe. Al final no sabe cómo y la abraza― "Yo…solo quiero protegerte…y…sé que soy algo celoso…"_

"_Em…okey, okey" ―se hace una lado algo incómoda―. "Sigamos caminando."_

_Y como dijo, se toman de la mano como si nada hubiese pasado. _

**X**

Leo es una persona de gentes, le encanta tener público y ganarse su atención y es bastante extravagante. Por otro lado, Tauro es un poco reservado y prefiere estar solo con la gente con la que tiene un trato más estrecho.

"_¡Vengan, vengan! ¡Las mejores aguas son las islas Seychelles! ¡Lindas para sus vacaciones!" ―grita toda alegre entregando folletos a cualquier persona. Desde su espalda hay un gran cartel con la imagen de las islas, un hermoso paisaje._

"_Me quiero ir" ―dijo Arthur muy negativo―. "¿Cuánto falta?"_

"_Si quieres ándate. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, luego iré a ver a Elizaveta y a Bel."_

"_Pero…hoy íbamos a ir al cine."_

"_Ups. Se me olvidó. Para otro día será. Estar con las chicas es mucho más entretenido que estar contigo."_

_A Inglaterra le aparece una vena de enojo en la frente._

"_Si sales, entonces saldré con mis amigos."_

"_¿Cuáles amigos?"_

"_Mis…mis amigos, ¿Quién más?"_

"_¿Quiénes? ¿Tus amigos imaginarios? No tienes amigos Arthur."_

"_Claro que los tengo…hoy…ho-hoy saldré…con Alfred. Sí, saldré con Alfred. De hecho, lo voy a llamar a hora mismo" ―busca el celular en su chaqueta, marca el número y espera observando a la morena―. "¡Alfred! ¿Hey, quieres salir?"_

"_¿Arthur?" ―contesta desde el otro lado― "Hoy no puedo salir, tengo trabajo que hacer. Además que tengo que jugar al nuevo videojuego que me prestó Kiku. ¡Bueno, bye!"_

"_¡No, espera! ¡Alfred! ¡Idiota emancipado!"_

"…"―_Seychelles le queda mirando, sintiendo un poco de pena al no tener muchos amigos el rubio― "Pensándolo bien…puedo salir con ellas otro día."_

"_¿Vas…a ir al cine…conmigo?"_

"_Am…oui. ¡Pero solo esta vez!"_

**X**

Tauro puede ver a Leo demasiada exagerada, mientras que Leo se puede aburrir con Tauro.

"_¡Jajajajaja! ¡Gané!"_

"_Exageras. Solo me mataste una vez, y es un videojuego."_

"_¿Resentido?"_

"_Tch."_

"_Soy la mejor. Podremos tener otra partida, te ganaré igual."_

"_Me cansé de jugar, me voy a dormir."_

"_¿Qué? Solo son las diez de la noche."_

"_Es hora de dormir. Si quieres juega sola."_

"_¡Eres un aburrido! ¡Igual que los viejos!"_

"_¡¿Me llamaste viejo, mocosa?"_

"_Y viejo pervertido bastardo y cejón."_

"_Okey. Tú eres una niñita malcriada sin modales, ni siquiera al cuidado del idiota de Francis eres una dama."_

"_¿Así? Pues…tú eres un maldito pirata mal oliente, que solo se hidrata de ron y whisky."_

"_Niñita estúpida, no te metas conmigo."_

"_¿Sabes? Me aburres hasta para ofenderte."_

"_¡No soy aburrido…y no soy viejo! Me con-conservo bien."_

"_Haz lo que quieres. Ve dormir, yo seguiré jugando…aburrido."_

"_Exagerada."_

**X**

Si bien el hombre Tauro es seductor y protegerá su relación con la mujer Leo, ella suele ser muy confiada de sí misma y eso hará que choquen en algunos aspectos,sobre todo por la terquedad del Tauro.

_Los besos aumentan en ambas bocas. Dentro de ellas la temperatura aumenta. _

_Las manos de la isleña desordenan con lujuria el cabello del mayor, culpa del maldito condenado beso que suele ser un dulce para su paladar, es delicioso, y lo atrae más deseando profundizar aún más, si es que se puede._

_Frenan en su momento para poder respirar y dejar escapar jadeos. Luego, la joven comienza a desabotonar la camisa del inglés con una aceleración, que la entorpece._

"_Solo rasga la camisa…"__―menciona Arthur. Qué importa su ropa, después se compra una nueva. En estos segundos, su torso queda desnudo continuando con el ósculo. Y sí, la camisa ya es historia, tuvo una buena vida._

_El mayor toma en sus brazos a la chica y la lleva a la cama donde los dos se desnudan, se preparan, se tocan y se besan._

"_Me gustan tus manos…"―pronuncia en susurro entre los besos dados en el cuello femenino― "Tus piernas…" ―dice nuevamente tocándole la pierna, desde la rodilla hasta los glúteos― "Tu cuello…" ―oye los gemidos suaves, no son fuertes, son suaves. Sigue besando deslizándose a las comisuras de los labios― "Tú."_

_Seychelles se levanta, deja a Inglaterra sentado con la intención de posarse sobre él, pera la detiene._

"_¿Sucede algo malo?"_

"_Tengo que buscar el preservativo."_

"_Eso no importa, estoy tomando pastillas."_

"_Lo sé, pero hay que usarlo de todas formas. No hay que confiarse."_

"_Pero…"_

"_Pero nada."_

_La chica infla las mejillas viendo al rubio buscar el preservativo dentro de unos cajones._

"_Sigo diciendo que no hay necesidad de usarlo."_

"_No voy a entrar en discusión contigo."_

**X**

Los dos son muy orgullosos y puede desatarse una verdadera guerra campal de zarpazos que da miedo si alguna vez se dañan el ego o la autoestima.

_La agarro de las coletas y se lanzó sobre ella cayendo ambos al suelo. La chica, enfurecida, le agarró de los cabellos._

"_¡¿Cómo me llamaste?"_

"_Fils de pute!"_

"_¡Niña del demonio! ¡No sabes con quien te metes! ¡Ay~gh!" ―grita al sentir tirarle el cabello._

"_¡Con un bastardo que no sabe cocinar, es un completo viejo pervertido y tiene amigos imaginarios!" ―le contesta arrugando el ceño. Posteriormente lo empuja hacia atrás saliendo a correr como sea al cuarto más cercano. Cierra la puerta, pero no del todo. Arthur se interpone. Los dos comienzan a forcejear la puerta._

"_¡Déjame entrar!"_

"_¡¿Para qué? ¡No soy estúpida!" ―grita, y la fuerza del británico la hace retroceder enseguida al abrir la puerta._

"_No sabes con quien te has metido. Nadie me dice esas cosas."_

"_Y a mí nadie me dice esas cosas también, maldito cejón." ―sigue retrocediendo y le lanza una almohada, Arthur la esquiva. Y…comienzan a perseguirse por toda la habitación._

_Desordenan toda la casa._

_En eso, llega Francis._

"_¡Bonjour! Vine a darte una visita linda Se~l" ―se paraliza al entrar―. "¿Qué pasó aquí?"_

"_¡Francis!" ―la chica viene a él desesperada toda despeinada ocultándose detrás de la espalda― "Protégeme del pirata sicópata."_

"_¿Quién?" ―se pregunta y aparece Arthur― "¿Qué pasa aquí?"_

"_¡Esa mocosa me insultó!"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Dijo que mis scones son asquerosos."_

"_¿Por eso? Déjala que diga la verdad. Tiene derecho" ―dice y Arthur se enoja―. "Sel y yo vamos a dar un paseo, mientras calmas las tensiones. No te preocupes, te la traeré a una buena hora."_

_Con reclamo o sin reclamo, Francia se la lleva igual._

_De verdad…Inglaterra debe calmarse._

**X**

La leonina se siente muy atraída al taurino en un principio pero, con el tiempo, sus personalidades pueden comenzar a chocar. Tauro siempre está en desacuerdo con Leo.

"_Gracias por el jugo."_

"_No es nada. Ahora hay que ir a ver que cama comprar."_

_Ambos caminan a una tienda. Proceden a buscar camas._

"_Me gusta esa."_

"_Es muy tosca."_

"_No lo es"_

"_Si lo es"_

"_Que no."_

"_Que sí._

"_Non."_

"_Yes."_

"_Non."_

"_Yes,"_

_Esto discusión puede ser eterna._

**X**

Ambos se sienten fuertemente atraídos desde lo físico.

"_Merci por el vestido. Me gusta mucho."__ ―agradece sonriendo acariciando la tela._

_Arthur se sonroja un poco. ―"Que bien…te ves…linda…bueno…más que linda. Combina con tus ojos."_

"…_Merci."_

"_También combina con tu piel." ―lo dijo inconsciente. _

_Los dos se miran, y el mayor corre la vista avergonzándose levemente y tose._

"_También…" ―menciona Seychelles llamando la atención del chico― "te ves bien. Hasta guapo, si se puede decir."_

_Con ese alago, enmarca una sonrisa de agradecimiento._

"_¿Sabes?...Creo que dejemos la invitación de Feliciano para otro día."_

"_¿Eh? Why?" ―no comprende eso tan repentino y menos cuando él se le va acercando, cogiéndole el rostro._

"_Sel…"_

_Continuará…_

**X**

En el aspecto físico, Leo desata el deseo sexual de Tauro.

_Continuación:_

_Le desata. Le hace sacar ese lado desenfrenado y posesivo que tiene guardado para ciertas ocasiones, como en las batallas…_

…_esos tiempos de corsario…_

_Ese cuerpo tan joven le hace viajar tan lejos, tan lejos que no sabe cómo detenerse. Es su deseo, su éxtasis. _

_La acaricia, la besa, la desviste y la vuelve a tocar y a besar. _

_Esa pequeña cintura lo vuelve loco, estando en el vientre sembrando sus besos con cuidado de no ser brusco, porque es un caballero, y los caballeros deben tener sumo cuidado con una dama. Es igual que cuidar una flor, si le arrancas un pétalo aunque sea un movimiento en falso, deja de flor, pero no deja de ser hermosa._

_Baja, la hace estremecer de gemidos y jadeos al tocarle la intimidad, queda ahí por un buen tiempo cambiando las posiciones. Ahora es el turno de ella. Lo besa en los labios antes de bajar, por mientras lo masturba haciéndole escapar cortos gemidos, y va ascendiendo a introducir el glande en la boca. Primero lo saborea con la lengua, entrelazándola un poco y decide acceder a masturbarlo con la boca, de arriba abajo, una y otra vez._

"_Sigue…" ―le pide observándola. Le excita aún más que se lo esté lamiendo, pero no quiere acabar, la idea es seguir…y acabar dentro de la intimidad de la menor. De verdad es un pervertido, solo es una niña…un cuerpo de adolescente._

_La detiene tomándola de los antebrazos, llevándola a él probar sus labios._

_La acuesta. _

_Arthur se posa sobre Seychelles e introduce su miembro. No gimen en el momento, solo sienten una sensación de alivio para que él comience a mover, empujando a un ritmo rápido, tomándole las piernas para que las abra más, gustar la sensación de hacerlo._

"_Ah…Eres mía." ―dice mirándola fijamente._

"_S-soy tuya…"_

"_Solo mía…"_

"_Oui…"_

"_¡Solo mía!"_

"_¡Tuya!"_

…

_Tic, tac, tic, tac. _

_Los minutos avanzan. Los dormían bajos las sabanas respirando sin problemas, pues tanto ejercicio, los deja agotados._

_Seychelles abre los ojos lentamente, observa a Inglaterra estando en su pecho. Él mira la hora en su celular._

"_¿Qué hora es?"_

"_Son las tres de la madrugada. Feliciano me envió una gran cantidad de mensajes de textos, tuve que contestarle." ―sonríe y deja el móvil a un lado, prefiere seguir durmiendo al lado de la morena. Entonces se acomoda bajo el cuerpo de la chica, atrayéndola más, pero esta vez quedando de perfil. Sus brazos alrededor de la cintura desnuda de la morena._

"_Je t'aime."_

"_I love you."_

**X**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**『****º…****F****ιη…º****』**

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Listo! Se me olvido decir que este fic va para "chibisiam", espero que te haya gustado. Me esforcé. No tengo mucho que decir, aparte que amo a Sel ya que ayuda a Arthur sacar ese ladito posesivo que tanto amo ~ Porque Arthur no es uke~. ¿Yo lo digo y qué? Bien, no voy a entrar en ese tema, no es importante xD

Ahora tengo que ir a escribir más ;D

Soy una máquina, tengo que llenar mi nueva cuenta.

Y esop.

Saludines! Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
